


Who's Screwing You?

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Science, Science Experiments, Scientific Ethics Discussions, and its more like not technically contradicting canon, well as much as you can with overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: Angela meets a mysterious Irish woman who definitely knows more than she is letting on.Moira tries balancing working for Blackwatch, working for Talon, and romancing the lovely Overwatch doctor who cannot know about any of it.The only way it could ever end is up in flames





	1. Screwed

The day that Amélie went missing, Angela was pouring over paperwork. 

It was a normal autocratic day of trying to make sure her next set of trials were being approved by the ethics board. She was in the final round before she was going to propose the move to human trials, but she knew that it had to be done carefully and with tact. Human experimentation without boundaries was dangerous in a way that the public would never accept, even from Overwatch, so their risks and side effects had to be perfectly documented.

Angela had been filling out a form when Lena entered her office.

“Have you seen Amélie recently? Gérard said that he didn’t see her last night. He thought that maybe she went and was staying with you.”

“No, I haven’t seen her. I have been working on this paperwork all week. My research is really getting to a very critical point, so the trials need to be approved as soon as possible. I, quite honestly, haven’t been out of this room in a few weeks, let alone off this base.”

“Best of luck with this research then, I’ll leave you to it! But if you hear anything from Amélie, please tell her to get in contact with Gérard. He’s really worried about her.”

Angela nodded, her eyes already back on her paperwork. Amélie Lacroix was the furthest thing from her mind. Lacroix was a good man and his wife seemed nice enough. Why would she be doing in the labs anyways? She was a civilian. These labs were off-limits.

A few days later, Angela’s proposal was done and submitted to the ethical review board. Angela herself finally allowed herself to be dragged out of her office to go to the bar just off base to get a drink.

It was her intern Elias who had truly dragged her out. He was 28- a little older than her- but he looked up to her in way that reminded her a little bit of a younger sibling. He had asked her out on a date early in her time in Overwatch but she had turned him down outright. He was attractive enough she supposed but she didn’t really want to date someone who worked under her. Besides, men just seemed unappealing these days. 

Elias had decided that the finishing of her proposal meant it was time for a celebration, but once they were at the bar just slightly off base he was caught up in flirting with a cute blonde and didn’t pay his boss too much attention.

Loneliness and tiredness really setting in, Angela tried her hardest to get drunk. She had always hated the taste of almost every kind of alcohol but shots were quick enough that the taste was only temporary. She wasn’t exactly a lightweight but it definitely could get drunk quickly when she needed to. Or wanted to.

It was after her fourth shot that she noticed the redhead sitting at the end of the bar. She was dressed fairly crisply in a well fitted suit but it didn’t make Angela feel underdressed. It just looked like this woman would never be seen in anything less than perfection. Her hair was short and slicked back professionally and she had extremely narrow eyebrows.

Angela watched through the haze of alcohol as she talked to another woman with short choppy hair. This woman laughed and got up, grabbing a large purse from the floor as she went.

Now’s her chance!

Angela walked up to the woman, her alcohol-addled brain hypnotized. As she got closer, the woman’s mismatching eyes became bright and evident.

“I just want to say, you are ridiculously gorgeous.”

The woman raised a single eyebrow.

Angela shook her head “Sorry, that was probably too forward but I’m drunk and you’re hot.”

“I can’t say that I’ve ever been complimented like that before.” The woman’s voice was soft and seductive with a hint of an accent. Irish? Whatever it was, Angela couldn’t help but feel that voice run through her entire body. She could listen to the voice forever. “What brings you here?”

Angela giggled lightly “My intern thought I needed to get away from my work and take a break. Apparently I’m a workaholic.”

The woman snorted lightly “I am much the same I fear. Always working and never a moment away. Except for today.”

Angela nodded. “Well today I’m celebrating! I just finished my research proposal and submitted it for approval. It's going to be huge!”

The Irish woman laughed. “Well then, I will celebrate with you.” The woman raised her glass. “To the downfall of bureaucracy!"

Angela raised her shot glass with a giggle before downing the burning liquid. The alcohol was harsh and cheap but it made Angela feel fuzzy in the familiar way that drunkenness did. She had always been a bit of a lightweight but it seemed like the alcohol had decided to kick in all at once.

Her memory began blurring together but at some point, Angela and the woman had begun making out in the bathroom. Angela hadn’t done something like this since her first year of med school. It was messy and sloppy and oh so hot. 

Angela pushed the woman into a stall, locking it behind them. The woman’s eyes were alight, the mismatched red and blue both filled with evident lust. The woman began lifting the hem of Angela’s dress, a smirk on her face. The woman’s nails raked up Angela’s inner thigh, causing her to gasp. Her nails were short and rounded but still sharp. Angela’s back pressed against the dirty wall of the stall and the red-haired woman began crouching down, her fingers tracing across the soft flesh of Angela’s thighs, moving towards the lacy hem of her underwear.

Angela bit her lip. Was this for real or just another one of her very horny dreams after falling asleep in the lab? As the woman’s fingers moved at Angela’s clit, a jolt of electricity shot through her. Oh this was definitely, definitely real.

The woman’s fingers were skilled in their circular movements. The stimulation at Angela’s clit was intense and she could feel a moan bubbling in her throat.

That’s when the woman smiled and ducked her head between Angela’s thighs, her fingers swapped out for a tongue. 

Angela moaned. Oh this was new- more intense and even more overwhelming.

“Oh fuck, I-"

Her knees grew weak and she shook as she came- squirting messily across her partner’s face.

Angela’s legs gave out and she slumped to the floor. The woman sat back, resting against the other wall of the cramped stall. Keeping eye contact with Angela, she slowly dragged a finger across the slick that had gathered across her lower jaw. Slowly and deliberately, she sucked the finger clean all the while maintaining eye contact.

As she finished, a wicked smile spread across her face. Angela couldn’t help but gulp a little at the sight.

“After you recover, would you mind returning the favor?”

 

* * *

 

Angela woke up the next morning hungover and sore. She had managed to get back to her apartment on base, but her memory would not fill in how. Angela got up and want to the bathroom to grab some painkillers. Hopefully it wasn’t too late so she could still get into the lab before other people managed it. 

As she gulped down the pills and some water, Angela checked her phone. It was 8:41- much later than usual for her but still earlier than some. She had a text from Elias, presumably checking in or lightly teasing. She also had a few emails from administration and a few texts from an unknown number. An eyebrow raised, Angela opened the unfamiliar texts.

 

 **UNKNOWN-** _Last night was quite fun. Text me sometime when you want a round 2_

 **UNKNOWN** \- _Or I suppose if you would like to go out on an actual date. I’m fine with either_

 **UNKNOWN-** _You can call me Moira_

 


	2. Science/Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put an author's note on the last chapter because I was so excited to get it posted after planning this story out for so long! And of course, I have already completely changed my plan and it's only chapter 2.
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to put a content warning on this chapter for some scientific experimentation, especially involving one person who (implied) did not consent to the procedure. There isn't much detail beyond injections of chemicals but I thought I should give a fair warning.

Moira had been suspicious when she ran into Angela Ziegler at that bar. Why wouldn’t she be? She had been handing her research off to a Talon agent. The fact that Overwatch’s poster girl just happened to be in the same bar at the same time seemed too much of a coincidence. But she seemed to be genuine. Genuinely drunk and genuinely horny.

And to Moira’s pleasure, genuinely sexy. 

Why she had decided to go along with bathroom sex though was beyond her. She hadn’t done something like that in- well, ever.

Moira shook her head. Her own trysts aside, there was work that needed to be done. 

As she entered her lab with a cup of coffee in hand, Commander Reyes was already there waiting in a chair.

“You’re late.”

“You’re early. A few hours early.”

Reyes shrugged “I have a briefing I need to attend later so I moved this one up.”

Moira took a large gulp of her coffee before setting it down and moving to massage her temples.

“Alright then. You know the drill I presume.”

Reyes rolled his eyes. “Of course doc. We’ve both done this enough times”

Moira walked over to the storage cabinet and retrieved a pre-packed sterile syringe from a drawer. As she removed the packaging, Reyes removed his outer armor and rolled up the sleeve of the undershirt.

Moira moved on autopilot, drawing his blood then setting it for her computer to analyze. It was unlikely that the serum she had treated him with the previous week worked any better than the 13 others she had attempted in the past, but she still had to test to be sure. Stabilizing Reyes’s degenerating DNA wasn’t going to work in the way he was hoping for. 

The computer chimed with results, and Moira quickly scanned the text output.

“No change. If anything, I believe it is getting worse.”

“Damnit!” Reyes slammed his hand down on the desk, rattling the glassware on its surface.

“The stabilizing you want simply will not work. There are other approaches I could take, however, that might be more effective.”

Reyes clenched his fist. “I still need to be able to fight. You can’t undo everything that was done to me before.”

“I don’t plan to undo anything. I just need to do a little more manipulation. Who knows, you might even end up stronger.”

Reyes nodded. It seemed that proposal was acceptable to him. Excellent.

“I’ll contact you when I have something new to try on you. Now get out of here, I have work to do.”

Reyes shrugged and put his armor back on and leaving.

Moira sighed and sat down on a stool in front of the computer. She had to get some work done before her… conference call later and working on the storage system for her biotic grip would be a productive use of her time.

If her mind didn’t keep wandering towards a certain blonde-haired doctor.

Moira groaned in frustration.

Angela Ziegler was impossible to remove from her brain, no matter how hard she tried to focus on her work. The blonde haired doctor kept creeping into her thoughts. The look that she had made while she orgasmed was a particularly memorable image and Moira had to pause for a moment each time it appeared.

She needed a distraction- anything to get her mind focused on her research and away from the doctor’s naked form in her mind.

Angela had said that she was celebrating submitting a proposal right? A few clicks later and Moira was staring down Angela’s proposal downloaded right off of the Overwatch database. As she read, Moira was impressed with the technology behind the contraption described. She had always believed Angela to be strictly a medical doctor with minimal dabbling in any other fields. This proposal seemed to suggest otherwise. It was an upgraded version of her caduceus but the other part she wanted to implement- it was daring. And it was exactly what Moira needed to complete her own work.

She pulled up her blueprints and began tweaking the designs. Her field kit needed this- with the storage system revised, her biotic grip could actually work as it was intended!

Moira became so engrossed by her work that she was startled as an alarm on her phone went off.

“Oh, It’s time isn’t it?”

Moira got up and entered the small private office she had in the back of her lab. It would have been more useful if there was actually anyone else who worked alongside her, but that was privacy she needed. Nobody here could witness this.

Moira locked the door behind her and sat down at her desk. The desk was bare bones except for a single glass award sitting off to the side of the computer and a crystal decanter off to her left filled with whiskey alongside 2 glasses. Moira poured herself a small glass as her computer turned on and began to load a live video chat.

A young man in a doctor’s coat was adjusting the camera before noticing that it was streaming.

“Oh Doctor O’Deorain! we were just about to get started! We- “

Moira interrupted him “Have you prepped the subject like I stated in my instructions?”

The young man nodded nervously “Yes, she was given the preliminary dose 2 hours ago.”

“Good. Continue.”

“W-well, the subject responded to the dose as expected and has been asleep since the final dose was given approximately 20 minutes ago. We are prepared to do the final steps.”

“Get on it then.”

The young man nodded to the camera then gestured at another doctor in the room. As the first doctor stepped back from the camera, a long table came into view with a woman strapped to it. The woman had pale skin and dark hair that appeared to have been hastily and messily cut to a shorter length. Her arms and legs were bound to the table with leather straps, and another strap ran across her chest.

The first doctor stepped forward, a syringe in their hand filled with a dark blue liquid.

Moira took a sip of her whiskey before speaking up “That one need to be injected into the neck as close to the brain as possible.

The doctor nodded and did as instructed, injecting the liquid into the woman’s neck.

Another doctor stepped forward with another syringe, and Moira instructed the placement of that chemical.

And so it continued.

The entire procedure did not take very long- maybe 7 total minutes.

When it was completed, Moira couldn’t help but smile.

One of the doctors, this time an older man with graying hair, turned towards the camera with his own smile. “If this is successful, Talon will be in great appreciation of your work.”

“It will succeed. These serums are among some of my best work. The second phase of serums for this subject will be sent to you once the first half is proven successful.”

“Could you not simply provide the recipe to make it ourselves? wouldn’t that be easier than needing to hand it off to an agent? More discreet as well.”

Moira couldn’t help but roll her eyes “Yes, but I don’t trust you not to attempt to replicate it without my influence. I need to make sure you are relying on me and not the other way around.”

The man laughed “Of course. How foolish of me. Very well. We will contact you when the second phase is ready to proceed.”

The video ended and the screen cut to black.

Moira leaned back in her chair and quickly downed the rest of her whiskey. 

 

* * *

 

Moira lived in a small apartment just off of the base. After all, it was an Overwatch base, so Blackwatch agents couldn’t simply live on base. At least, definitely not the ones that were very top secret. So she had this apartment rented under a pseudonym.

Back at home Moira knew she needed another drink. As she went to pour herself a drink she saw her phone sitting on the charging stand on the countertop.

Right.

She had texted Angela before work.

Had she responded?

Would this woman who danced through her mind see her as anything more than a drunken hookup?

Moira shook her head. These dramatic thoughts needed to leave her alone. She was far too busy to be caught up with this woman who- more than any other- couldn’t know about her and-

Oh.

She had responded.

**Angela-** _A date would be very nice_

**Angela-** _I would recommend drinks but we’ve done that already haven’t we?_

The texts were sent hours ago but Moira responded as soon as she had read them over

**Moira-** _How about dinner then? I know a lovely place that would be perfect_

Moira set the phone down and poured herself the whiskey she had been planning on. She shouldn't get her hopes up.

No, she was simply too desperate for someone to fuck. Or really, to fuck her.

She could do that to herself. She had a lovely collection of toys that could get her off just fine.

The phone buzzed with a text and Moira’s heart lept.


	3. With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long this chapter took. I'm honestly still not very happy with it except for the bit at the end.

Angela crossed her arms as she stared into her closet. She couldn’t wear that dress because it was too professional. She couldn’t wear that dress because it was a bit too low cut. She definitely couldn’t wear any of her blue dress because they were all too reminiscent of the incredibly popular images of her the Overwatch uniform.

The restaurant itself was much fancier than she thought it would be. She was expecting a nice hole in the wall. After all, what do you do for your first date when your first real meeting was a bar bathroom hookup? Apparently a very lavish restaurant that was the fanciest place she’d ever been outside of work-related events and dinners. Moira was already there and the waiter led Angela to a secluded area on a balcony with only a single table.  

And the Irish woman was indeed present at the table. She was dressed in a well fitted suit that made Angela gulp a little bit. This woman clearly tiptoed around the line of androgyny and this specifically hit on many of Angela’s exact preferences.

“You look positively radiant. Like an angel come to earth.” Angela couldn’t help but roll her eyes. The comment made her smile even if the second part was clearly meant to be a joke at her name.

“Thank you. You look quite lovely yourself.”

Moira smiled briefly before gesturing at the chair. Angela took the hint and sat down, placing her small clutch onto the table.

She couldn’t help but feel some of the awkwardness. She knew next to nothing about this woman except that she was very attractive and was interested in her.

“What is it that you do?”

Moira chuckled lightly. “Well with all the non-disclosures I’ve signed there’s very little detail I can go into. I’m a researcher, mostly in relation to the human body.”

Angela smiled “I do very similar work, I think. I’m a doctor, but I also do quite a bit of medical research.”

“Yes, I do think our careers overlap a bit.”

“I almost wonder if you’ve read any of my papers? 

Moira smiled a bit “Oh I’ve read quite a bit of your work,  _Doctor Zeigler_. I would wonder the same of you but I am sadly very poorly published.”

Angela smiled a bit before reaching across the table excitedly and taking Moira’s hand within her own. “I can help you get published if you’d like! I know quite a few people who run their own journals and they’d love to take a look at your work”

Moira shook her head slowly and pulled her hand back slowly “Ah no, thank you though. I think my current employer would prefer I didn’t publish and I would rather not piss them off. I actually quite like my job.”

Angela nodded “oh of course. We all stay in line to stay funded.”

Moira nodded slowly, seemingly letting Angela’s words process in her mind.

The strange silence did not last long before a waiter approached to take their order. Moira ordered for both of them and Angela could not tell whether she was flattered or intimidated.

The silence only lingered for a moment before Moira broke it with her questions

"How do you feel about animals?”

Angela shrugged a bit “I had a pet bird as a child but I haven’t interacted with any extensively since then. I’ve done a bit of animal testing at work but only as a step towards testing safety of human testing."

Moira nodded. “I interact with many rabbits in my work and while I’m fond of them I can’t get too attached. But outside of that I’m fairly fond of dogs. I have been wanting a dog for a while now, but my work schedule would not be fair to it. far too many long nights and unplanned trips across the world.”

“A dog sounds lovely, but I would have the exact same schedule issues. I know at least one of my coworkers has a cat but I can’t say I’m a big fan of cats myself."

The small talk continued to be strange and slightly awkward. Taste in music, favorite alcohols, and how they take their morning coffee allocate and went as topics.

It was then that the food came and Angela almost melted in her seat. The pasta that Moira had ordered for her was absolutely delicious.

It was then that the small talk softened. Angela told the story of how she graduated medical school early and Moira told a story about her parents not thinking she should have gone into science. The food must have warmed her up because Angela could have sworn that hearts must have been visible in her own eyes.

“Would you like to come back to my apartment with me or would you like me to call you a ride?”

Angela smiled and looked carefully at her watch. As long as she managed to get up in time for work, a night with a lover sounded very appealing “Hmmm your apartment sounds like a lovely idea.”

Moira smirked a bit and raised her hand to flag down their waiter for the bill.

* * *

 

Moira’s apartment was incredibly modern. Angela sat on the couch in the center of the apartment taking it all in. The decor was sleek and white with small wooden accents everywhere. There were very few specific decorations on the wall other than what appeared to be a picture of Moira on her graduation day and a medical diagram of the human body. It was a lived in space but not a highly personal one. 

“Care for a drink?” Moira appeared next to Angela holding two glasses of what appeared to by whiskey.

Angela nodded. Moira sat down and handed her the glass.

“Now tell me, what is it that you like.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sexually. Within the kink community, we would call this kink negotiation. I want to know what you like and what you don’t. What you would like to try and what you never want to touch.”

Angela took a sip of the whiskey, letting it burn her throat slightly before speaking. “I’m not even sure where to start on something like that.”

Moira smiled slightly, in a way that could be read as threatening or predatory but Angela just saw as immensely sexy. “Start simply. Would you like to top or bottom? I would assume bottom but I would like to hear that confirmed. Would you like penetration or not? would you like toys or just hands and tongue? Are you interested in anal? That sort of thing."

“I’m a bottom mostly. Penetration is good but I’ve never done anal so I would like to not try that out tonight. Vibrators and dildos are fine as well.”

Moira nodded. “Now, would you like to come back to my bedroom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent and negotiation is sexy everyone.


	4. It's Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter done super speed because i spent way too long on the last one. I'm just really excited to be moving along towards actual plot (even if i don't know how to do pacing). This one has one of the first scenes I came up with for this story so I'm happy I got that far! 
> 
> Enjoy!

BRRRRRRRRR

BRRRRRRRRR 

Moira startled awake at the sound of her phone vibrating loudly on her bedside table. She groaned and carefully disentangled herself from Angela’s limbs splayed across the bed. Who would be calling her at this time?

She stumbled out of bed, grumbling all the way, and lifted the phone to her ear.

“This had better be important"

“D-doctor O’Deorain. T-the subject is not responding to your treatment.” The voice on the other end was stuttering and nervous. Ah. Talon. The doctors that do the grunt work there are truly spineless.

“What do you mean?”

“You said that it would improve her various reflexes and soften her mind for the specific modifications we want. It hasn’t done that.”

“I did promise these things but not immediately. That’s the final product, not simply after the first treatment.”

“Well, what are we expecting to happen then?” The scientist's irritation began to slip through his fear.

Moira sighed deeply. “The subject, after a few more treatments, should reach the blank slate that you all want so much to build off of.”

The scientist on the other end huffed. “Then how long will that be? We need some sort of time frame.”

“One treatment a week. The sunset the subject will be ready for any of your modifications will be about a month minimum.”

“A month! You told us much sooner!”

“No, you told me you wanted sooner. If you want results, you need time. So take the time so you can get results."

The man grumbled aggressively. “We will be sending you our current test results later today Doctor O’Deorain. Good day.”

The line clicked off abruptly and Moira smirked. Talon had been smart enough to bring her into the work but clearly hadn’t been smart enough to recruit competent minds to work under her. Is it so difficult to simply listen to her instructions? 

“People not listening to you?”

Moira looked up, startled, to see Angela yawning and blinking her eyes. How much had she heard? How much could she have understood?

“Oh, you're awake.”

Angela stretched with a smile, the blanket pulling down to reveal her chest and stomach. “Awake and more than a little sore.”

Moira set down her phone and began moving back onto the bed “Hmm... Care for another round?”

Angela pretended to contemplate. “Hmm, tempting. But I think you already started on your work for the day and I should head in soon as well."

Moira crawled closer and began tracing her fingers across Angela’s collarbones. “Are you sure? I’m sure we have more than enough time.”

Angela’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment before leaning back out of Moira’s range. “I need to go to work and so do you.” She got up out of bed. “I doubt you have much food here but I’ll go make breakfast. You go get yourself dressed and ready for work."

Moira couldn’t help but smile. These interactions were risky but so worth it.

* * *

 

Back in her lab Moira was tweaking the final design details on her biotic grip field kit. It was almost ready to tested but there was a bit more still to do.

Then the door to her office slammed open. 

“Doctor!”

Moira looked towards the door and scowled. “Voice down please McCree. What do you need?”

“We have an injury. A major injury.”

“Alright, let me get my things." She had a small bag she usually would keep in her lab for testing purposes. They were the only vials of healing nanites in Blackwatch and they were a precious resource.

Moira began following McCree out the door towards the medical area. “Fill me in on this injury."

“We were working on taking down the Shimada clan in Japan and the younger son was attacked and left for dead. We offered medical help for his assistance.”

“How… left for dead was he?”

McCree chuckled darkly “Very. You’ll see.”

They opened the doors and stepped into the medical room that this… yakuza was left in. Moira couldn’t help but deeply inhale at the sight. This… near corpse was only mostly there. He was missing large portions of his body, only a majority of his torso and one of his arms seemed unmutilated. The rest was a disgusting mess of dead flesh and blood.

Moira set her bag down on a table and immediately began examining the body. She looked up as Commander Reyes entered the room. 

Reyes exhaled deeply and began answering the unspoken questions. “His name is Genji Shimada. All we know is his brother did this to him, likely on order from the clan elders. He agreed to help us take down the clan if we could get him into a fighting state. He was stabilized on the way here but needs intervention soon.”

Moira chuckled. “I don’t know what you think I can do.”

“You’re a doctor, heal him damn it!”

“I’m a _geneticist._ I don’t think _gene therapy_ will give him working legs. Not before he was long dead anyways. I can’t grow him a new pair. All I can do is ’stabilize’ him some more."

Reyes growled and shoved McCree out the door before turning back to Moira “Don’t forget why we hired you. Nobody else would even touch you!”

Moira smirked “Don’t twist this. You hired me to fix your little decay problem. You start threatening me and that won’t get fixed. We need each other and threatening me helps nothing.”

Moira turned back towards the body- 'Genji'- and began examining it again. 

Reyes growled again. “I’ll be back. Start fixing this.” He stalked out of the room.

Moira rolled her eyes. Reyes is a whole lot of bark and not much bite, so long as you were still useful. And Moira was very _very_ good at making sure she remained useful.

She kept observing the body until she had reached what she believed to be a fairly thorough analysis. She then grabbed a small knife and began cutting off the unsalvageable flesh. She was most of the way through clearing off the right arm when the door opened again.

Moira looked up and dropped the tool she was holding.

“Doctor O’Deorain, meet Doctor Zeigler. Brief her and get him fixed."


	5. Sally Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's drama, science, and sexytimes! What else could you want?

“Doctor Moira O’deorain, Blackwatch medical research. I would shake your hand but…” She raised her hands, showing the blood covering them.

Angela just stood there. This was Moira. Moira who she had sort-of begun dating. Moira who seemed to know every little way she liked being touch. Moira who she had-

“Doctor Zeigler! I know this is a gruesome sight but _please_ get yourself together and come help me.”

Angela snapped out of her thoughts and moved forward towards the patient. She needed to focus, the patient had to be a priority. She began looking over his body as Moira began giving a rundown of his injuries as far as she had observed.

Angela stopped her observations and turned to look at Moira with confusion. “Why was I brought in? You seem to know what you’re doing.”

Moira scoffed “I’m a geneticist. I know how to keep him alive but I have no idea where to go to fix him.”

“Fix him?”

“Commander Reyes wants him in fighting shape. He likely needs new legs and a new arm at the very minimum for that.”

Angela turned back to her patient to hide her face. Fighting shape? This man was all but dead and they wanted to send him back in headfirst? 

Angela closed her eyes. No matter the specifics, this man needed her help. He was only a couple years younger than she was. She had to help him, like how she had been helped.

“Cyberization.”

“What was that?”

“We put him through the cyberization process. All of him. Metal prosthetics for his missing limbs, interfacing together with his spine.”

Angela turned back to Moira who was now considering the option. “Have you done anything like this before?”

“Slightly. I’ve done prosthetic pieces that wired into nerves before and I’ve designed spinal work before.”

Moira nodded. “Then take the lead the way doctor. How would you like to begin?”

“First, confirm what we’re assuming. Make sure the legs and arm have to go. Amputate them cleanly if they do. Clean the other wounds and prepare the skin to be cyberized. figure out what internal wounds need to be surgically fixed and what needs to be replaced or cyberized."

“Then shall we begin?”

* * *

By time that their patient was stable and likely to survive the night, Moira and Angela were both tired. It wasn’t the same tired as the 24 hour shifts Angela remembered from early in her career, but it was still tired.

“Would you like to stay the night at my place? I live here on base which will be much closer than your apartment. I have some food and we could watch a movie?”

Moira smiled lightly, “That sounds heavenly.”

Angela’s apartment was much more lived in compared to Moira’s. There were family photos on every wall. Photos of her parents, photos of her with the Lindholms, photos of her with the higher ranking Overwatch officers.

Angela loved each of the pictures. Each one made the simple on-base apartment feel like home. Moira seemed to be fascinated by them as well, intently observing each one she passed.

Angela sat herself down on the couch and watched as Moira circled the room before sitting down herself.

Angela broke the silence.” You work for Blackwatch.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me?”

“I’m supposed to be off the books. I’m not on the official payroll. Higher ups like Morrison and Amari know about me but pretend they don’t.”

“But you could have told me!”

Moira laughed “What we have going is very lovely but I’ve known you for barely a week. You hardly know anything about me.”

Angela paused for a moment, looking at her hands. It was true. They really did barely know each other. Somehow she had become so enamored with this woman she knew surprisingly little about. and this woman at least seemed interested in her as well.

Moira leaned forwards towards Angela and took her hands. “For tonight, let’s forget our stress and relax. Clear our minds. Have a nice fuck.”

Angela sighed a bit. It sounded nice. Really nice. But she had so many questions still. But Moira was right. They barely knew each other. But she wanted to know more. She had to know more! but not with how tired she was and how adamant Moira seemed.

Angela nodded to Moira. Moira smiled. “Then why don’t you show me to your bed. I will help you feel lovely.”

Angela stood up, heading towards her room. Moira was right behind, hand on Angela’s lower back.

The room was simple but Angela liked it quite a bit. A large fluffy bed sat in the center with a decent sized closet.

Moira ran her hand across the bedspread before looking up and meeting its owner’s gaze.

“Tell me Angela, what sort of toys to you have?”

“Not very many.” It was true. Angela had seen Moira’s sex toy collection and comparatively she had almost nothing.

“Would you fetch them for me?”

Angela bent over and pulled a small plastic box out from under her bed. It was a light blue and slightly smaller than a standard shoebox. Angela laid the box on her bed and lifted the lid off before stepping back so Moira could access it. Angela only had a few toys- a medium sized purple dildo, a bright pink rabbit vibrator, and a little silver bullet vibrator.

Moira looked the box over before moving it to the bedside table. “Do you have a scarf of some kind? Something to blindfold you.”

Angela nodded and dug through her closet before pulling out a multicolored silk scarf. 

Moira took it from Angela and dragged it across her own hands.

“Perfect."

Angela closed her eyes as Moira wrapped the scarf across her face. the scarf was soft and silky and blocked out all light.

Following instructions, Angela laid down on the bed with her hands at her sides. She listened carefully for Moira’s footsteps, hoping to know where she was. But Moira was quiet, listening didn’t give much.

Suddenly there was a soft touch on Angela’s stomach. Angela gasped at the sudden touch. There was a circular movement then the light pressure disappeared.

There was another sudden touch, this time fingers trailing across Angela’s neck before disappearing.

The random teasing touches continued until Angela was all but squirming. Her skin felt sensitive and _awake_ in a way that she had never felt before. she could feel her own skin craving the touch of one of Moira’s fingertips or her nails dragging across her chest. 

Angela could barely hear Moira’s movements but she could suddenly hear venting once Moira started spreading Angela’s legs. Angela was still blindfolded but she could distantly tell exactly where Moira’s head was as her tongue entered her folds.

Moira’s tongue moved steadily against her, making Angela all but writhe in pleasure. Her back began to arch in an approaching orgasm, which made Moira only pick up her pace.

The orgasm rolled over her in a wave, knocking the breath out of her body with a sharp gasp.  A second orgasm built and released a few second later, which also elicited another deep exhale.

Angela pulled away from Moira’s magic tongue and collapsed against the bed, panting heavily. She felt as Moira’s hands reached up to untie the scarf covering her eyes. Angela’s eyes blinked open to see Moira hovering over her. Moira reached down and kissed her softly, then pulled back with a small smile.


	6. Somethin Kinda Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months, I'm so sorry. I got caught up in life and got really stuck on this chapter. No actual sexy in this chapter either, just some innuendo and moving the plot.

Moira watched as Angela had begun attaching their patient to a breathing tube in preparation for the surgery that was necessary for their survival. This… yakuza heir had Angela’s full attention as she all but floated around the room in preparation. It was a far cry from the time they had spent in bed the night before and their quick breakfast that morning. at work, Angela was completely in control and full of energy. This was her domain, and this time she was in charge.

Moira cleared her throat and Angela paused. “Yes Doctor O’Deorain?”

“Do you require my help for anything? Or are you fine on your own for the amputations?”

“Well I don’t need help right this moment but I would appreciate you staying here for ethical oversight.”

Moira snorted “You do realize that you’re currently working under Blackwatch, yes? Oversight and ethical approval isn’t necessary. In fact, it is distinctly discouraged and generally ignored.”

Angela scowled “Working ethically isn’t _optional_ Doctor O'Deorain _._  I took a vow to do no harm. Behaving with a lack of ethics is doing harm.” She paused. “And even if they are optional here in Blackwatch, I am still a member of Overwatch proper where ethics are mandatory and front-seated."

Moira shrugged and tried not to roll her eyes. Work Angela was not one to argue with it seemed. Ethics were a restraining shackle but one, it seemed, that Angela felt was important. Pity. Who knows what Angela could do if she allowed herself that freedom.

Moira watched as Angela continued to prep for the surgery. Today’s work would be the removal of the damaged limbs and beginning of the cyberization of what was left. Prosthetics would come later.

Slowly and surely, the surgery began. Moira moved in and out of helping, assisting in holding specific limbs as Angela slowly and methodically separated them from the body. Angela never stopped moving, still working even as she paused to think. It was almost hypnotic to watch.

And after a few hours of work, they were done. The patient was now missing both legs and an arm and the cyberization nanites had begun working in his body. Within a few days he would be ready for his prosthetics to be attached and Moira’s work would be done. Or more accurately, her work alongside Angela would be done. Which was probably better. They should never have crossed at work. In reality, they should never have crossed paths at all. But once they had, the lines of pleasure and work should not have been blurred.

Angela sat down, allowing herself to finally catch her breath.

Moira watched Angela before walking out of the room back to her office. This has been enough of observing, but she needed to get back to work. She needed to check in with her own projects. She needed to do her own science.

* * *

 Back in her own office, Moira poured herself a large glass of whiskey before sitting down at her desk. 

Angela. All she could think about was Angela. All her work kept getting looped back through Angela.

Angela, the lovely creature, needed to stay separate. Angela was observant- too observant. If their work kept intersecting, Moira’s work with Talon could come to the forefront. And that would be very very dangerous. It was one thing if Overwatch found out but if Reyes and the rest of Blackwatch….

No.

Moira was better at keeping secrets than that. Angela was lovely in bed and that is where she would remain. Sex and science would remain distinctly separated.

Besides, this was only one time. It was incredibly unlikely Angela would end up alongside Blackwatch again.

Moira pulled up the blueprints for her field suit. This needed to be finish as soon as possible- being able to go into the field would allow her more ability to move freely off of the base. and moving freely off base meant advancing her _other_ new project.

A box opened on her monitor, a simple line of text appeared.

“We need you here. The subject is nearly ready”

Moira leaned back in her chair and took a long sip of her whiskey. A distraction. Good. She could use some distance. Remind herself that her work was the ultimate. 

She started typing out a response

“Current status?”

“Mental status is fully ready. Need final approval on physical modifications.”

“Why not remote approval?”

“The boss wants to meet with you”

Moira paused

“Location? I’ll need time to make an excuse.”

“No need” a pause “location close enough to you to be evening excursion”

Moira leaned back in her chair. This meeting was apparently important if they were bringing the subject to directly under Overwatch’s nose. ESPECIALLY if they were moving the boss to directly under Overwatch’s nose. Whichever boss that was. Talon’s head council was fairly large and any one of them could be considered “boss”.

Speaking of boss, Moira opened the file of Reyes’s DNA profile. An idea had just come to her and it was time run some simulations. 

As Moira worked through her third permutation of the simulation, Angela walked into the lab. Her hair was now down, her lab coat flecked with blood and other hazardous bodily fluids. 

Angela flopped down in another chair and took a sip from Moira's now abandoned whiskey after signing deeply.

Moira turned towards Angela, face as neutral as she could manage. “I assume the amputations are complete.”

Angela nodded. “Yep, and the cyberization process has been selectively started. We should be able to attach his prosthetics and begin waking him up in a couple days.”

Moira nodded and turned back to her simulation. Angela peered over her shoulder in interest.

“What are you working on?”

“A simulation to fix a steady genetic deterioration.”

“I assume you’re trying to attempt to introduce natural regeneration to counteract.”

“Of course.” The simulation pinged and a box popped up with the word failure written in red. “And of course this route isn’t working."

“Have you attempted to simply freeze it instead?”

“That was one of the first things I tried.”

“What about over-deteriorating it instead? Hit the detonating gene with more deterioration in order to kill it?”

Moira paused. She hadn’t thought about that. She steadied her voice. “I suppose that could work. Would be incredibly dangerous if it doesn’t.”

Angela shrugged “I suppose. But that’s why you work without oversight here in Blackwatch right? You get to the extremely dangerous experimental science.” Angela smirked. 

Moira tried to steel her expression when all she could see in her mind to do in that moment was bending Angela over the desk and spanking until her asscheeks were raw. Angela knew what she was doing, the brat. 

“I am not without ethics Doctor Ziegler. I just know that I must keep pushing in order to gain results.”

“I never said otherwise Doctor O’Deorain” She smirked a bit. “But would you care to join me for some food? This whiskey is lovely but I’m absolutely famished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fascinated by the ethics discussion between Angela and Moira because I've taken a few classes now on research ethics and what that means. I feel like some people really gloss over what that can mean in these situations and then they end up having Angela doing unethical things or siding with Moira (WHICH NO SHES WRONG ABOUT THIS SORT OF THING). So yeah. Unless its really detracting this fic is gonna be research ethics, an attept at timelining overwatch, and sexy times.


End file.
